Graphics processing units (GPUs) are used to execute instruction packages. New designs of GPUs and/or instruction sets supported by those GPUs are continually being designed. Such development of next-generation hardware is usually an iterative process of hardware/software co-design. In some cases, there may be a desire to execute instructions that are not yet supported by a GPU.
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.